


But then, the wind blew and removed the sand of sorrow from my heart

by MistressofHappyEndings



Series: Nour Enayyi [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, ambiguous time line, probably not canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofHappyEndings/pseuds/MistressofHappyEndings
Summary: Booker may have kissed someone he shouldn't have.  The person in question and his lover may have a differing opinion on that.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Nour Enayyi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923058
Comments: 23
Kudos: 192





	But then, the wind blew and removed the sand of sorrow from my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the lyrics of the beautiful "Nour Enayyi" as sung by the lovely Haaz Slieman. I found it singularly appropriate for this story, since it's a song in Arabic sung in an Italian movie. Gotta love it.
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this one, but I think I'm done as much as I can with it. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~

Joe greeted Nicky at the door with wide, sad eyes and an even sadder smile. Nicky pulled him into a close embrace, and they just leaned into each other for several quiet moments. 

Nicky broke the silence first. “So, where is he?” 

Joe sighed against his collarbone. “On the couch.” He pushed lightly at his chest until Nicky took a few steps back. “He’d been drinking pretty heavily, and I couldn’t get much sense out of him. He wouldn’t let me get him to bed, so I made him comfortable on the couch and called you home.” 

Sliding an arm around his waist, Joe led him down the hall to their living room. Nicky stepped up close to the sofa and stared down at its occupant. His eyes roamed over the still form, taking in the disheveled clothes, the smell of whiskey and wine, and the frown lines that bracketed Booker’s mouth and eyes. Even asleep, the younger man could find no peace. Nicky wanted to gather him up into his arms and just hold him until the despair that surrounded him went away, but he knew that more than an embrace would be needed to fix this. 

The night before Booker had made dinner for the three of them. He often did, as it was both something he enjoyed doing and since he did most of his research from home, it was just easier for him to do before the other two returned from their reconnaissance. Joe and Nicky had helped him set the table and set out the food, the three of them moving in a coordinated dance to get dinner on the table, sharing events from their day as they had over the past weeks and months of cohabitation for their latest mission. Joe had sat down first, Nicky rounding the table to take the chair beside him, and Booker had leaned over him to set the last dish on the table. Joe had been laughing at something Booker had said, when, as Booker started to pull back, he had turned his head and pressed a kiss to Joe’s lips. 

It was a small, chaste peck, the kind that old married couples gave each other whenever they wanted to show affection. Joe’s eyes had widened in surprise and his laughter had died as he had stared after the other man with his fingers hovering over his mouth, but Booker didn’t seem to realize what he had done until he was back in the small kitchen. Nicky and Joe heard the clatter of a bowl hitting the tile floor, then Booker came back through the doorway and stared wildly at the stunned men at the table. Whatever he’d seen on their faces had him bolting out their front door and into a summer squall before either of the other two men could say or do anything. 

Joe and Nicky had scrambled after him, but the blond man, with panic fueling him, moved much faster, and he didn’t listen to their shouted pleas to come back. In the end, Joe had trudged through the downpour to their apartment in the hopes that Booker would return while Nicky had continued the search on foot. Joe had paced the floors until the small hours of the morning, alternating between calling and texting Booker with increasing franticness, and receiving nothing in response. He had finally given up at dawn and curled up in bed. He’d left the door open so he would hear when Booker came home … if he came home. Please Allah, let him come home! 

Joe’s prayer had been answered with the quiet creak of the front door opening and closing with a nearly silent click. He held his breath and listened for approaching footsteps, but the next thing he heard was the sound of someone settling on their couch. He’d quickly called Nicky to let him know that their wayward third had returned then he’d went out to the living room. 

Booker had only been semi-coherent, but it had been clear that he’d thought he’d fucked up everything between the three of them. Nothing Joe had said had provided any comfort, and Booker wouldn’t let him come near. The younger man had, instead, curled himself into a tight ball on the couch and cried himself into unconsciousness. Joe hadn’t felt this helpless in a long while, and he’d retreated to the kitchen to wait for Nicky’s return. Maybe together, they could devise a plan to help Booker see how very wrong he was to fear them. 

Joe stepped around him to tuck the afghan closer around Booker. He brushed back a lock of sandy blond hair from his forehead before straightening back up. “Poor thing is exhausted. Who knows how far he walked before he came back. I told him we weren’t angry with him, but he wouldn’t hear me. I think he’s actually more worried about your reaction, _habibi_.” 

Joe shook his head and amended, “No, not just worried, more like terrified. He babbled something about having stolen from you and how you will never forgive him for it. Nothing I said convinced him that he had done nothing wrong, that we are both more than fine with him being a part of us, that we have wanted just that for so long now. He’s going to need to hear it from you, I think, before he believes it.” He pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “But I have faith. If anyone can do it, it’d be you, my love.” 

“Our poor Bastien. I will certainly do my best, beloved, of course I will. We have loved him for decades, and he deserves to know that. But maybe we should let him sleep some more first? He looks so tired, and I’m not all that awake myself right now. I want the both of us to be clear-headed when we have that conversation.” He looked down at himself, and his mouth twisted in a wry grin at his own bedraggled state. “A shower might be in order, as well.” 

“I think this is an excellent idea,” Joe agreed and took his hand to lead him towards the back of the house. “Come with me, _hayati_ , and I will soon set you to rights … 

*** 

“Good morning, _il mio sol_ ,” a low voice murmured against his lips, a slow swipe of a tongue over the seam of his mouth following. 

Eyes still closed, Booker smiled sleepily and opened his mouth, his own tongue stealing out and entwining with the other. Ah, he’s having a wonderful dream, such a rare occurrence, being kissed by someone he loves most in the world. He knows it's a dream. It’s not like either of the two men who hold his heart had ever kissed him in reality. It's beautiful, though, warm and comforting and loving, and he wished he'd never have to wake up, never had to move from this bed, or lose his lover's lips against his. 

He pressed closer still and tilted his head, seeking out more of his lover's lips purely by touch. The kiss grew steadily more passionate, warm, deep, lingering, but his lover was still too far away, and Booker reached out blindly to pull his partner closer to him. His eyes flew open in shock when the body that settled over his was heavier and harder than he’d expected. 

Oh, oh God, no. It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a dream at all. 

Booker felt all the blood drain out of his face when he saw who he had tugged down atop him, all his sins compounded in that one act. The events of last night crashed down on him, and he tried to roll out from under the body pinning him down but found himself effectively trapped. 

He babbled, “Oh my God, oh my God, I’m so sorry. Please, I’m sorry, Nicky, I didn’t mean to kiss you or Joe, I just --” 

A finger landed on his mouth, startling him enough to stop struggling. “Shh, hey, take it easy, take it easy. I’m not angry, _caro mio_ , it’s okay.” 

The finger stroked over his lips in short, light sweeps, making them tingle. Despite himself, Booker’s breathing began to quicken in something other than panic, which in turn only increased his confusion. Few of his past lovers, not even his wife, had ever made him react so strongly with just one touch. What was going on? 

Trying to wrestle himself into control, Booker jerked away from the seductive touch and croaked, “How can this possibly be okay? Don’t you care that I’ve --” 

“You did nothing wrong, Booker,” Nicky interrupted calmly. “I kissed you first, just now, and if we had known you would be receptive to our advances, we would have kissed you long before now. Joe wasn’t lying when he told you that this was something we both wanted. We just never expected you to make the first move, and we didn’t react as well as we could have.” 

“But, I --” The younger man’s brow creased in bewilderment. “I don’t understand,” he whispered plaintively. 

“I know. It’s okay, you will.” Nicky reached down and brushed the long, sandy hair out his eyes, tucking it behind one ear. It was as soft as it looked, and his fingers itched to comb through it freely. Patience, he told himself, one thing at a time … He drew his hand back to rest on his own thigh. “Just answer one question for me first. And answer me honestly.” 

Booker regarded him warily. “What?” 

“How do you really feel about Joe?” 

Booker closed his eyes and slumped back against the arm of the couch. When he finally answered, the words were ragged with heartbreak. “I love him.” 

“Good.” 

The younger man’s eyes shot open in disbelief. Nicky smiled at his expression and ran a gentle hand down the center of his chest, his fingers slipping between the buttons of Booker’s shirt to touch the thin fabric of a t-shirt underneath. How many shirts was he wearing? His eyes narrowed contemplatively at the other man’s slight arch into his touch despite the intervening layers. So responsive – how long had it been since someone had touched him like this? How had they not noticed this before? He forced himself to focus on the present before he got lost in too many uncomfortable questions. 

“He loves you, too, Booker, and so do I. Please never doubt that. It would crush us both if you didn’t believe us.” 

Booker stared at him for long moments, so many emotions crowding in his eyes that Nicky couldn’t parse them all, before he whispered, “You do?” 

He was swift and emphatic in his reply, “Yes, _mi amore, nour enayyi_ , we love you, very much.” 

“I – I love you, too, Nicky.” 

Nicky closed his eyes as he savored those words spoken for the first time from his beloved’s lips. He hoped to hear it many times more, as many as there were stars in the sky, and he silently vowed that there would never be a day with this man that he didn’t hear those words reflected back to him. He pressed his palm over Booker’s heart and curled his fingers slightly, as if to hold the precious organ protectively in his hand. He would start right now. 

“ _Cuore mio_ , thank you, I love you.” He swept his fingers in light little sweeps over the fabric of Booker’s button down. “I have one more question for you. Have you ever been with a man before? 

The younger man shook his head, a dull flush slowly spreading across his cheeks. “Not really. Not since the war, the quick comfort one solider could offer to another.” 

“Have you ever wanted to?” Booker hesitated, giving Nicky the answer before he opened his mouth to reply. He waited patiently until Booker softly admitted, “Just you. You and Joe. I couldn’t trust another man to be … like _that_ with.” 

“Oh sweet Bastien, thank you,” Nicky murmured fervently, leaning down to press a kiss to Booker’s forehead. “Thank you for waiting for us. I promise, we will do nothing to break that trust. We love you, and we want only good things for you.” 

When he sat back, Nicky caught the glint of insecurity in Booker’s eyes and hastened to assure, “You’re not second choice here, Bastien. We don’t want you with us as a replacement for anyone or anything. We want you with us because you’re you. Joe tried to tell you this last night, and it still true this morning.” 

Nicky tried a smile, but quickly put it away when he felt the slight tremble shaking the body beneath his. He started to rise from the couch. “ _Caro_ , seriously, if this is too much for you --” 

“No!” Booker looked as surprised as Nicky at his own vehemence. It didn’t stop him from wrapping large hands around the slighter man’s waist to hold him in place on top of him. “I-I don’t know what to think. This isn’t something I ever expected. Dreamed about, maybe, but I never thought …” He bit his lip with agitation and looked around before he continued, “Where is Joe? Shouldn’t he be here for this?” 

Nicky traced the fingers of one hand lightly over the stubble covering the younger man’s face, drawing his attention back to himself. “Joe’s out at the moment, but he will return soon. Some of the things you said last night made him think that we would need some time alone to talk. We can wait for him to come back if you like.” 

“Or …” He stroked his fingers over the hands holding him captive. “Can I kiss you? Properly this time?” 

Booker swallowed nervously but nodded assent. Nicky ran his hands down the length of the other man’s arms up to his shoulders. He cupped the back of Booker’s neck with one hand and sunk the fingers of his other hand deep into the blond mass of his hair. He was delighted when only the slightest pressure had Booker arching up to meet him, mouth to mouth. 

The kiss was slow and long. Booker’s mouth moved under his tentatively, lips pressing back and massaging against Nicky’s. He nibbled on Booker’s lower lip a little and teased his lips with his tongue but made no attempt to breach into Booker’s mouth. Nicky wanted the younger man to feel as comfortable as possible with him, to know that he meant to keep to Booker’s pace. Yet he couldn’t resist the smallest of bites to Booker’s bottom lip and a slight tug. 

It seemed to throw a switch in his younger lover. Booker’s tongue was suddenly against Nicky’s lips, prodding and demanding entrance. Nicky happily opened his mouth and sucked Booker’s tongue in, curling his own around it. This kiss was more aggressive, Booker holding his head still to plunder every inch of Nicky’s mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a few moments until oxygen became an issue, and they finally parted, both panting heavily. 

While Booker caught his breath, Nicky brushed his nose along Booker’s cheek and jaw. He felt Booker strain toward him, trying to find somewhere, anywhere, to touch. Nicky groaned - so very, very responsive - and lowered his body just slightly, barely coming into contact with Booker’s. It was difficult to focus, even more so at the feel of a matching hardness alongside his own. Despite his mind’s desire to go slow for his lover’s sake, his body wanted to be naked and entwined now. 

Forcing himself to slowness, Nicky turned his head slightly and took Booker’s mouth in another series of gentle kisses, hands slipping under the other man’s shirts to finally touch bare skin. Booker gasped into his mouth at the contact, nails digging slightly into Nicky’s thighs. The gasp became a moan as Nicky fanned his fingers and stroked as much as the restrictive cloth would let him. Booker bucked up when his fingertips grazed his nipples then nearly unseated Nicky when he scratched light circles over his lower stomach. It made the older man hungry for more. 

Nicky tugged at the hem of Booker’s shirts and asked quietly, “May I?” 

Booker hesitated only a moment then raised his arms above his head in mute answer. Nicky pressed a quick kiss to his jaw in thanks and stripped both shirts from the lithe body in one go. He kept a light hold on Booker’s wrists, pinning them to the sofa arm while he raked admiring eyes over the bared torso. 

This was far from the first time he’d seen Booker shirtless, but it was the first time he’d had explicit permission to look. Booker was built stockier than him, all strong lines and broad muscle, his chest furred with hair as sandy-toned as that on his head. Sparse at base of his neck, it thickened to cover the breadth of his chest before narrowing to a thick line down his stomach and disappearing beneath the waistband of his jeans. Nicky was enchanted. 

Releasing his grip on Booker’s wrists, Nicky slid down the strong body to rub his cheek against the surprisingly soft hair. He turned his head slightly and nuzzled against that softness, lips tugging lightly at the curls and trailing damply down Booker’s chest and stomach. After a moment or two, Booker lowered his hands and flexed his fingers through Nicky’s rucked up hair. Nicky hummed his approval, causing the muscles under his lips to twitch and a brief sputter of laughter to escape Booker. Nicky looked up, chin propped on Booker’s lower abdomen, and smiled mischievously. 

“Ticklish, are we?” He blew a raspberry just below Booker’s navel. 

Booker shook his head no, mirth in his eyes, as he tugged Nicky up to kiss him soundly. Nicky chuckled into the kiss, but laughter quickly turned into a gasp as Booker snuck his hands under the thin t-shirt Nicky’d worn to bed and raked blunt nails lightly up his spine. Nicky twisted a bit until he could get his shirt off, and both men groaned as they touched skin to skin for the first time. 

Nicky burrowed his arms under Booker’s shoulders, keeping them as close as possible as they rubbed against each other, smooth skin against furred. Booker breathed out against Nicky’s lips and curled one arm around his waist, pressing up tentatively when Nicky slid his knees to either side of his hips, slotting their groins together. The older man dropped little kisses over Booker’s face in encouragement. They rocked together until the friction between layers of intervening cloth became more irritating than arousing. Nicky pushed himself onto his elbows. 

“Would you care to get naked?” he asked with a grin. 

Booker smirked back up with him with only a slight air of nervousness. “Yes, please.” 

Permission granted, Nicky wasted no time in unbuckling the thick leather belt and opening the fastenings of the jeans beneath. He swept the pants and underwear off in one smooth motion, socks, too, as he reached them. When he straightened, he stared down at the amazing sight Booker made, all long, pale limbs and dark blond hair stretched out against the soft burgundy suede. A thin sheen of sweat made his skin shine slightly in the early morning sunlight, and best of all, rising from dense blond curls, was the thick curve of Booker’s cock. He was big, longer and thicker than either Joe or himself, and Nicky felt his mouth watering for a taste. He quickly crawled back onto the couch and settled between Booker’s legs to claim his prize. 

He dipped down to take the head of Booker’s cock between his lips and suckled lightly, just once. The sharp intake of breath above him made him smile. He swirled his tongue around the tip and rubbed his fingers lightly at the base as he set a languid pace that soon had Booker panting and writhing on the sofa. He enjoyed the stretch of the thick organ against his lips and throat, the taste of precum sharp and bitter on his tongue, lost in an ecstatic trance until Booker’s frustrated whimper penetrated the pleasurable haze. 

Pulling his mouth off, he continued to stroke and caress the shaft, smoothing the palm of his other hand over trembling thighs. Nicky trembled a bit himself. He wanted more, wanted to take Booker deep inside himself, wanted Booker to stake his claim on him, but he didn’t know if the younger man was ready for that. 

Tentative fingers brushed his shoulder. “What’s wrong, Nicky?” 

Nicky looked up to find dark green eyes regarding him with a mixture of lust and worry. And love, so much love, how could one heart contain so much and keep it hidden so well? He needed to show Booker that his love was returned in full measure, show him in a visceral, primal way that he would never be able to deny. 

The words were out of his mouth before he could censor himself. “I want you to claim me. I want you to show me that I am yours.” 

The emerald eyes widened in surprise even as Booker’s breath sped up with increased desire. “Yes. Please.” He swiped his thumb slowly over Nicky’s red, swollen lips. “Show me how?” 

Nicky took his mouth in a brief, rough kiss then rolled gracefully to his feet beside the couch. He fished a crimped tube of what Booker guessed was lube out of a pocket then divested himself of the rest of his clothing. Booker didn’t get the chance to admire his bare form long before Nicky was straddling him again, resting his weight against the bottom of his stomach, and uncapped the lube. 

Nicky took squeezed a generous amount into his own palm then took Booker’s hand. He dragged Booker’s first two fingers through the lube until they were thoroughly slicked then pulled his hand around to press it against his opening. Booker stared up at him with wide eyes but obeyed the unspoken command. He rubbed the tips of his fingers in hesitant circles over soft, crinkled skin before carefully pressing in with his index finger, watching Nicky sharply for any hint of distress. 

His breath caught as the reluctant muscle gave way to his prodding, and his finger slipped inside. God, Nicky was tight. He knew that Nicky and Joe did this nearly every night, but faced with the reality of doing it himself, he didn’t know how the hell he was going to fit. He didn’t want to hurt him. 

Nicky felt no such trepidation. He pushed back against Booker’s hand, silently demanding more. Booker swallowed hard but obliged him, sliding deeper into that tight heat before pulling his finger all the way out and coming back with two. When Nicky only groaned in encouragement, Booker shed a little of his hesitation. Mesmerized, the younger immortal lost himself in the motion, in watching the way Nicky's eyes fell shut as Booker fucked him with his fingers, the way his fingers disappeared over and over again into the older man’s body and imagining what that was going to feel like with his cock. 

He startled out of his daze when he felt Nicky’s finger nudging in beside his, pressing his fingers down against something inside, something that made him loose a guttural moan of pure pleasure. Fascinated by the sounds Nicky was making and wanting to hear more, Booker pressed his fingers down again and twisted a little. 

Another moan, then a strong hand clamped down over Booker’s forearm. “Stop, Bastien, you need to stop.” 

Booker immediately stilled. “Nicky?” 

“It’s okay, _il mio bello_ ,” the older man panted, struggling to keep himself in check. “You didn’t do anything wrong, but if you keep doing that, this is going to be over fairly quickly. I want you inside me when I cum.” 

A sweet, wicked smile smoothed out the worry on Booker’s face. He curved his free hand around Nicky’s waist in a firm grip and flexed the captive fingers of his other hand hard against the small, sensitive nub. Nicky let out a surprised, drawn-out groan and nearly doubled over, his own finger slipping out as he fell forward onto his forearms, bracketing Booker’s head on the armrest. Booker replaced it with a third finger of his own and began to pump all three in a faster tempo, his grip tightening on Nicky’s hip to keep him steady as the older man bucked at the sensation. 

Booker licked a broad stripe up to Nicky’s ear and murmured in a dark tone, “I’m already inside you, _mon couer_ , can’t you feel me? I can feel you, all smooth and tight and hot around my fingers, but I want more. I want you to cum all over me. I want you to stake your claim on me first. I want to feel that, see you lose it without either one of us touching your cock. Do you think you can do that for me?” 

Nicky stared down at the man splayed against the couch cushions under him, amazed at his partner’s sudden display of boldness, but loving it all the same. “God, yesss.” 

Nicky forced himself back up to a semi-kneeling position, hands clenched around the armrest as he rocked in counterpoint to Booker’s thrusts. Booker’s hungry gaze took in everything from the curve of Nicky’s arched throat to his erection, hard and almost obscenely wet with precum. He licked his lips. 

Nicky couldn’t resist. He dipped down and chased Booker’s tongue across his lips until he caught it and sucked it into his own mouth. The movement shifted the angle of Booker’s fingers inside him, causing them to sink impossibly deeper. Nicky cried out into the kiss, and a moment later, Booker felt wet heat spill between them, burning the skin of his chest and stomach. He slid his hand from Nicky’s waist to his neck, locking their mouths together, as he continued to meet the older man’s slowing movements. Booker only let his mouth go when Nicky stopped moving all together and slumped against him. 

He didn’t remove his fingers. Nicky groaned softly once he regained enough coherency to realize this. Turning his head slightly, he mouthed wet, sloppy kisses down Booker’s chin and neck, loving the way the younger man’s beard scraped across his bruised lips, before biting down unexpectedly at the base of Booker’s throat. Booker keened and arched his neck against Nicky’s mouth as his teeth worried a dark, ephemeral mark into pale flesh. 

Nicky pulled back to admire his handiwork before it disappeared. Booker’s eyes were black with lust, only the thinnest rind of green showing around the edges. With the fingers of his free hand, he swiped through the sticky mess covering his chest and brought it to his lips. His heated gaze locked onto Nicky’s, he swirled his tongue around them until they were clean. 

“Enough,” Nicky growled, levering himself free of Booker’s invading digits and positioning himself over his cock. His own cock was only half-hard, and he didn’t really expect to cum again so soon, but Nicky desperately wanted to feel more than Booker’s fingers deep inside. He reached down to hold the hard column of flesh instead, and he began to sink down. “Inside me. Now, Bastien!” 

Booker was beyond protesting at this point. He gripped Nicky’s hips in both hands and pushed his cock past the muscled ring and into his partner. His eyes rolled back at the incredible feel of hot and tight and slick. He’d never felt anything so incredible. 

Nicky bit at his lip and tried to focus on the extraordinary expressions crossing his lover’s face to block out the discomfort. He’d been with Joe for so long that he’d forgotten this part, and it was his own fault for being so greedy. He’d known that Bastien was thicker than Joe, longer, too, but they really hadn’t prepared him properly for that. He knew it got better, he just had to relax and get past the pain, but it wasn’t easy, especially since he didn’t want Booker to know how much discomfort he was actually in. He wanted this to be nothing but a pleasurable experience for his new lover. But another, unplanned stagger-slip down Booker’s length, and a low groan escaped despite Nicky’s determination. 

Booker’s eyes popped open at the sound. That hadn’t sounded like Nicky’s previous moans of pleasure. One look at his lover’s face, and he cursed silently. He grabbed the slender hips and held Nicky to stillness. 

“Nicky, stop,” Booker got out through gritted teeth. God, it was the last thing he wanted Nicky to do, but no matter how much his dick might disagree, Booker didn’t want him to continue, either, not like this. “Don’t do this if it hurts you.” 

Nicky smiled tightly, but he didn’t move to take any more of the younger man’s girth just yet. “Sssh, it’s a beautiful pain, beloved, and you are worth it.” He took a deep breath and slid down a bit further. “Can’t wait to get you all inside me, Bastien. You’re going to feel so good.” 

“Nicky …” Booker protested. 

“No, Bastien. I want this, God, do I want this. Just give me a minute, then --” 

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as Booker sat up and licked his way into Nicky’s open mouth, distracting him with deep, drugging kisses. Strong arms wrapped around the older man’s slender torso, cradling him close, and soothing hands trailed down Nicky’s spine to massage at the tense muscles of his lower back. 

Nicky’s body responded bit by bit to the gentle treatment, reluctantly relaxing and accepting the intrusion. Both men sighed in relief when Nicky was fully seated. Keeping his close hold on Nicky, Booker shifted until he was sitting properly on the couch, feet firmly on the floor, back pressed deep into the cushions. 

Nicky leaned forward enough to brace his arms against the back of the couch. He brushed his lips against Booker’s hair and whispered, “Move.” 

Trembling with the effort to move slowly enough not to hurt the other man, Booker rolled his hips in a small, tight circle. Nicky gasped his approval and rocked with him. They kept to that pace for a small space of time, Nicky’s body gradually opening further as Booker’s warm, calloused hands controlled the slow writhe of his hips. 

Sweat soaked their bodies. Nicky dragged his palm over Booker’s slippery chest, his nails scraping slightly over taut flesh. Booker curved his body against Nicky and groaned, his hips circling, moving with that tantalizing slowness, screwing himself into the older man. Nicky moaned then bowed his back into the circle of Booker’s arms, grinding his hips down to meet his partner, accelerating the pace. 

Booker looked up the lines of Nicky's body to his face. His mouth open, moans and gasps and whispered nonsense falling from his lips, body flushed and nipples tight, any pain replaced with pure pleasure. Booker thrust up again, only to have Nicky's eyes fly open, and for him to gasp, "Fuck, yes, Bastien - just like that." 

The order was Booker’s undoing. He’d been on edge for so long, he was almost palsied with the want. He surged up, thrusting back inside Nicky hard and fast, claiming his mouth and swallowing the startled cry that burst out. Booker kissed him hard and deep, frantic and desperate, and fucked him with the same intent, pushing in forcefully, screwing his hips, trying to get deeper. His hands gripped Nicky’s shoulders for leverage and he lifted a leg, planting his foot on the cushion and changed his angle. A moment later he was shouting out his release. Nicky rode out Booker’s orgasm until he came a second time that morning with an almost surprised cry of his own. 

He collapsed forward against Booker’s chest, enervated, fine tremors and chills making Booker pull him into a tight embrace. “You okay?” Booker asked softly, kissing Nicky’s temple. 

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?” Nicky answered shakily. He whimpered a little as he felt Booker slip free of his body. He slid his arms around Booker’s chest and held back just as tight to compensate for the loss. “That was amazing. You are amazing.” 

Booker was silent a moment, sweeping a hand languidly up Nicky’s spine. “So are you, Nicky.” He paused again before continuing in a softer voice. “So is Joe. Do you think the three of us can actually make this work?” 

Nicky pushed himself up to stare into Booker’s eyes. “I do. If you want it, Bastien. It might take a little more work than other relationships, but I think we’ve got as good a shot as anyone else, and I know it would be worth every moment.” He let a little of his own uncertainty and hope show. “Are you saying you are willing to try with us?” 

Booker swallowed, a swift bob of his Adam’s apple, and replied carefully, “Yes. I think I do. Just, please, be patient with me. It’s still a lot of - of everything to process. It’s not every day that a man’s fondest dreams come true.” 

“Your pace, Bastien,” Nicky vowed with all the honesty he could inject into his tone and expression. “Our pleasure.” 

Booker studied him intently then let out a heavy breath. “Okay. Okay.” He tugged at Nicky and asked shyly, “Stay with me?” 

Nicky ran his fingers lightly over Booker’s stubble-rough jaw and nodded. “Not going anywhere, _tesoro_. Not without you and Joe. But maybe we should get cleaned up a bit?” He slid a finger through the stickiness covering the thick hair on Booker’s chest and stomach. “This won’t be any fun later if we don’t take care of it now. We happen to have a shower that fits three comfortably, and a bed that’s just as big and way more comfortable that this couch. We can get cleaned up then take a nap while we wait for Joe to come home. Then you can claim him as well. Sound good?” 

A slow, almost bashful smile spread across Booker’s face, at odds with the lust darkening his eyes once more. “Sounds very good,” he agreed hoarsely. “Lead the way.” 

End. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

… and once they got all the claiming out of the way, they sat down like the adults they are and had a mature conversation about how to make this relationship work. LOL.


End file.
